highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepymeadow
❝ Say, Sleepy... Have you ever thought about being mates? ❞ — [[Frostsight|'Frostsight']] to Sleepymeadow Sleepymeadow is the runt of the litter- a little light tan classic tabby with folded ears and a stub for a tail. She has paler paws, muzzle and tail. She's extremely self-conscious about her ears and tail. She's sociable enough but doesn't socialize that much because she's afraid other cats will tease her for her odd appearance. She has a warm heart, though. She's protective over her siblings and their feelings, despite being the smallest out of all of them. She currently lives in [[WindClan|'WindClan']] with her mother, mate, and siblings. 'Appearance' Heritage: Scottishfold(her mother) x Manx(her father) x Moggy(her mother) Description: Sleepymeadow is a small light tan tabby she-cat with folded ears and a bobbed tail, with a white muzzle, tail, and paws. she has golden eyes and side bangs that wave(wavy). she has longer fur on her cheeks than the rest of her fur. Palette: : = Base (#edc286) : = Markings (#ffe697)(#f7ebdc) : = Eyes (#ffe697)(#ffcf42) : = Inner Ears+nose (#d2b59c) : = Tongue+pawpads (#d2a79c) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: She smells like honey! Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' +''' '''Kind-hearted, calm, gentle ±''' '''Protective, mellow, ambitious −''' '''Self-concious, lazy, ? 'Likes' *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *To get closer to Scorchtail **Since Sleepy doesn't remember her adoptive father, she decides she needs to get closer to him. 'Fears' *Sleeping **The majority of her kithood, Sleepy has been asleep, she often feels bad about it-since she didn't really have a kithood. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan, WindClan Cats Involved: Archfall, Littlerock, etc. Age Range: 0-6 moons *The kits are born! Waspkit is the oldest and biggest, Tinykit is the youngest and smallest. *Tinykit can't remember what happened. *Littlerock gives up Tinykit, Waspkit, and Smokekit to Archfall in ThunderClan :*Tinykit had been asleep her entire time at ThunderClan and only faintly remembers her father. *The three kits had been taken out of ThunderClan with Archfall and left in the territory or WindClan (?) where Scorchtail had found them. :*Scorchtail brings the kits back to camp. :*Tinykit continues to sleep. :*They are apprenticed. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Smokepaw, Littlerock, etc. Age Range: 6-?? moons *Tinypaw is apprenticed but doesn't know. :*She'd been asleep for the majority of her life. *Tinypaw finally wakes up. :*Wasppaw wakes up too, leaving the two in confusion. :*Tinypaw asks Littlerock who Scorchtail is and who Archfall is. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|StarClan= :[[Archfall|'Archfall']]/StarClan Warrior/Father/Dot Rating(s) ::"I-i remember you...Y-you were murdered...in front of my eyes...by a black and white cat...I remember you...Papa..." :Sleepymeadow's folded ears went flat, her eyes wide with fear as she stuttered. |-|WindClan= :[[Littlerock|'Littlerock']]/Senior Warrior/Mother/Dot Rating(s) ::"I-i...I hope she's alright." :Sleepy's ears fell flat, her tail drooping as well. :[[Smokefall|'Smokefall']]/Warrior/Brother/Dot Rating(s) ::"He's brave..." :Sleepymeadow recalled to when her brother broke his leg, turning her head. :[[Wasppaw|'Wasphiss']]/Warrior/Brother/Dots ::"...Oh" :Sleepymeadow turned away. :[[Scorchtail|'Scorchtail']]/Senior Warrior/Adoptive father/ dots ::"We don't talk a lot..." :Sleepymeadow frowned, only letting out a sigh. |-|RiverClan= :[[Frostpaw|'Frostsight']]/Apprentice/Best friend, crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She...she said I was..pretty.." :Sleepymeadow smiled softly, a purr rumbling in her throat as blush crept it's way onto her face. 'Trivia' *Sleepymeadow looks almost exactly like her father, Archfall. *She was asleep most of her kithood and is still confused on what's happening. *She has a habit of lifting her chin, she's not sure why she does it, but she always hears "chin up(my girl)". *She was renamed Sleepymeadow due to her 'calm and peaceful aura'...and of course her sleepiness. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Untitled941.png|by me Untitled942.png|by me Artrequest.png|by grape <3 Tiny.png|BY JEN <33333 Fc_.png|by starrystreets unknown (2).png|group photo ft wasp smoke and koi by PETAL!!!!!!!!! Tinypawfb.png|BY HEAVENWXRD !!!!! tbh_idk.png|by jen, ft. frost!!! 2018 tinypaw for-rylie.png|KIWI!!! Tinypaweffect.png|KENZIE!!!!! Untitled238.png|KODY paint.png|dream,, ft family Untitled1206-3.png|tiny redesign!!!! by me new_year_new_tiny_b_ag.png|AG I LOVE U Untitled1360.png|me Category:OC Category:Apprentice Category:Sleepyboo Category:WindClan